Eirin Yagokoro
Character Synopsis Eirin Yagokoro (八意 永琳) is a medical genius from the Moon, able to create even the Hourai Elixir with the help of Kaguya's power, the manipulation of eternity. She is living in exile in Gensokyo after choosing to stay with and devote herself to Kaguya Houraisan on Earth rather than take her back to the Moon. She was a very well-known figure on the Moon, having not only been instrumental in the founding of Lunar society with Lord Tsukuyomi, but also being its leading medical mind and the person in charge of the Moon's emissaries to the Earth. Character Statistics Tier: At least Low 2-C Verse: Touhou Project Name: Eirin Yagokoro. Her true Lunarian name is unknown to and unpronounceable by Earthlings Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: Lunarian Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, can create all sorts of medicine and drugs, Sealing, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Danmaku Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+ '(On par with the Watatsuki Sisters who are able to prevent beings like Junko from entering The Moon. Far superior to Sagume Kishin who herself is superior to Doremy Sweet who can consume both Dream Worlds at full power) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be far faster than moon rabbits and comparable to high tiers) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman Striking Ability: Likely at least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe Level+. Immortality and regeneration make her hard to kill. Stamina: Likely very high Range: Planetary Intelligence: Extremely high - Eirin is a genius, far smarter than even the likes of her family, a distinguished and highly influential line of medical geniuses. She is supposedly capable of using her immense knowledge to create any sort of drug or medicine, and she has extensive knowledge on historical events, particularly those involving the Lunar Capital. She is likely to be the smartest being from the Moon, who compared her knowledge to Omniscience despite seeing inventions such as immortality elixirs and Planck bombs as outdated technology. She was not only instrumental in the founding of Lunarian Society alongside Lord Tsukuyomi, but she was also its leading medical mind, and was in charge of the Moon's emissaries to Earth. Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: A bow, an unknown amount of drugs, such as the Ultramarine Orb Elixir. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Making any drug:' Eirin's medical expertise allows her to create all sorts of drugs and medicine, from ordinary medication for common colds, to drugs capable of manipulating one's dreams and life. She still needs the ingredients necessary to make specific drugs, and cannot make anything that would be physically impossible to make. Among the many drugs she made is the Hourai Elixir, though she required Kaguya's assistance. Spell Cards *'Esoterica "Astronomical Entombing":' Eirin tampers with space with no reason. *'God Sign "Genealogy of the Sky-Born":' Lasers that resemble a genealogical tree. *'Medicine Sign "Galaxy in a Pot":' Even more exaggerated than Earth. It's still in a pot though. It is suggested that this spell would easily create a black hole. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Aliens Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Immortals Category:Lunarians Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Lunar Capital Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Tier 2